Cobalt and Sakura: book 1
by gabiola652
Summary: What is this madness? I want out! I dont want it! Who are you? Why are you doing this? Questions and remarks are being made, but they must find every clue and survive every challenge ahead of them if they want to know the truth. MY FIRST FANFIC HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!
1. prologue

_Cobalt and Sakura_

**Author's notes: Hey guys i'm gab, and this, is my first story. ^U^. I am so happy. Now to get this out of the way, this is book 1 of 3 of the Cobalt and Sakura series. So enjoy. These stories are all at least 20 chapters long (or so I hope) and all at least 100K words (and I'll make sure of that one). **

**Sonic, Amy and Shadow come from the same family, they are the royal family of hedgehogs (Amy and Shadow replace Sonia and Manic) so don't get confused. The journey starts when the 3 kids are 4 years old. This chapter is pretty short but they will become longer. On with ze story.**

**Sonic references are hidden in each chapter (one per chapter). If you find it tell me in a review.**

_Prologue_

_Sonic's P.O.V._

Life, it can change in an instant. I didn't know that until it happened. What happened you may ask? Well, let's start from the beginning. It was a sunny Saturday after-noon and mom was bringing me, my brother and sister to see some of our friends, Tails, Cream, rouge and knuckles. We were meeting up in an indoor restaurant with a park inside it (A.K.A.: McDonalds). We were playing hide and seek. My spot was in the middle of the biggest slide with Amy and Shadow. We started smelling something weird and the air was getting darker. Then I saw what I feared the most at the time (other than water), FIRE. We started sliding down only to be greeted by more flames, we were trapped! Waiting for the worst looking both sides and watching the fire get closer and closer, until we felt like we were flying or we were astronauts in outer space without gravity. Then we hit the ground again. We were behind the playing area, we were stuck! We searched frantically for a way to escape, but to no avail.

''IT'S NO USE!'' I screamed

All we can do now was await our faith. We hug each other tightly and never let go of the embrace. A song mom used to sing to us suddenly popped up in my head. It was when we had nightmares so we knew what to do within the dream.

*When there is a will, there is a way.*

*Don't stand still, you have a saaay.*

*When things seem wrong, stand in the light.*

*Always stay strong, everything will be alright.*

*As long as were together, nothing will be a bother.*

*Nothing changes your faith, not even your mother.*

*Only you decide, what path you take.*

*Let's hope, you like the choices you will make.*

That was it, the motivation I needed. I let go of my siblings I smile as I sing the song. The second I'm finished I run my fastest towards the fire and I jump. I make it and continue running, I close my eyes and await my faith not even my own mothercould havechanged. I hope I would be happy with this choice I have made.

**Well that's it guys hoped you liked and better yet loved it. Pls review and I shall upload the next chapter between September 3****rd**** and 17****th**** (I am no consistent uploader because life has its way with me, a lot)**

**Cya next time guys and gals.**

**In chapter 1:****_ Who am I? Why am I here? Why does this place feel so familiar_****? These million questions are running through my mind while 2 other beings are yelling in my face****_. What were they saying?_**


	2. Chapter 1:who what where when how why

Cobalt and Sakura

Chapter 1: Who What When Where How Why?

What else can I say? Thx to those who have read and reviewed. Now the real story begins.

? P.O.V.

Something feels wrong here, I can hear and feel but can't see. It's like I've woken up and haven't opened my eyes yet. Suddenly I hear a female voice scream "HE`S STIRRING!" I then hear a males voice "you said that last time pinky." Their voices sounded like those of a child. Once I open I eyes, which I haven't done yet I'll ask em where I am.

Wait a sec. who are they? Who am I? Everything goes into a blur as I can't hear properly now. I see the light. It hurts. Everything is a swirl of colors. Mostly orange and pink, wonder why?

Suddenly I can see properly and can now see 2 figures by my side. One a pink hedgehog with a little red dress and head band. Next to her was and orange fox with a white tipped tail, wait now that I think about it he has a second one. Poor kid must be teased a lot. He wasn't wearing any clothes and he… wait if he has no clothes why can't I see his crotch? Oh DAMN what did I just think to myself?

"He's awake!" the hedgehog yelled. The orange fox had a smile on his face and responded to the pink creature "let's hope he can tell us why we've been stuck in this room with only food and water"

I try to get up but it's too painful. I try to speak but nothing comes out. Let's hope they can answer some of my questions as well. I try to sit up again, this time the hedgehog aiding me. I now take a look at myself. Blue fur, peach chest, gloved hands. I look elsewhere and find a sleeping black creature. Looked like a hedgehog, but wasn't so sure. Now question is, what am i?

"Well your awake now. I woke up a couple of days myself in this very room when I looked around I found food, water and 3 sleeping hedgehogs. The black one back there" the fox points at the black hedgehog" was second to wake up. Maybe a day or 2 ago. Missy over here he woke up several hours ago."

"Who you calling missy?" the pink hedgehog asked mischievously

She was ignored as the fox continued "we must have lost memory of who we were because none of us remembers. We remember nothing at all. I know you just woke up and all but do you remember anything?"

I look at him and shake my head. I feel tired, but why? According to this fox I was asleep for at least a couple of days. Wouldn't that mean I was unconscious? Why would I be unconscious? What happened? Looks like these guys won't tell me because like me they don't remember shit.

I am just about to get up where we hear a soft noise from inside. Thump! I look at it. I see it's a letter.

The pink hedgehog went up to where the letter came from. There was a small little hole in the ceiling. She picks it up and starts to read aloud as the fox goes and wakes up the black hedgehog.

"Wondering about something? Wouldn't surprise me you have never noticed the letter hole in the ceiling. Anyhow I have given you this letter because you are in grave danger. You must find the exit and go into the forest. There you will find more directions. Quickly you must go, before the hunters find you and claim you.

You lost your memories so you forgot your past. Don't worry once you find the letter in the woods you will know all, which you need to know. For now. Good luck and may the light guide you and the darkness not deceive you."

I can now speak "what's the name of the person?" but as sad as it was she said "It's anonymous" I look myself and sure enough it said by anonymous. I reread the text again and again. Then I get up and start feeling the walls

"The heck you doing blue?" asked the black hedgehog as he himself got up. "I don't know something so we can get outta here." The 3 other animals started doing the same as I was doing. Until, we finally heard a clicking sound…

That's it for this chapter. Chapter 3 coming in a couple of days. Cya then.


	3. chapter 2: leap of faith

**A.N.: Alright chapter 2. Sorry for being a little late, i was being lazy. It's because I just bought Minecraft, Sonic Unleashed and Sonic Generations for the PS3. Sorry, anyways on with the story!**

**Chapter 2: leap of faith**

Then I get up and start feeling the walls

"The heck you doing blue?" asked the black hedgehog as he himself got up. "I don't know something so we can get outta here." The 3 other animals started doing the same as I was doing. Until, we finally heard a clicking sound…

The orange/yellowish fox had triggered some sort of piston activated door and we can finally see the sun light. Problem was this "door" was in the ceiling and not one of them could reach that far. They'd need to do an animal ladder (instead of human ladder) to reach it. It would work in theory, but, where the others strong enough to hold each other on top of the other? Then another question rose, what would happen_ if_ they got out? The blue one didn't want to know.

After discussing a plan they tried to do the ladder. The toughest person would be at the bottom and the strongest one at the top. Since the black hedgehog seemed tough enough he was at the bottom. On top of him would be the pink hedgehog and on top of her would be the fox as I would be on the top.

It was easy for me to get through as well as the fox. I pulled up the pink hedgehog and tried to grasp the hand of a jumping black hedgehog. I looked at the two other animals that were looking at their surroundings. I got both their attention and asked them to hold onto my legs and slowly put me down the hole so I could get the black one. The fox was holding my legs tightly and the pink one was holding him tightly as well so he wouldn't fall down the hole. The black one jumped again and was able to grab his hand as I told my new friends to pull us back up. Once on the roof we took a better look at our surroundings and gasped, we were in a dense forest. Birch trees were everywhere and their leaves covered most of the sunlight.

I was the first to jump down. "c'mon" I pleaded. The black hedgehog went at the same time as the pink one, the fox on the other hand seemed terrified, even petrified.

"c'mon" I plead again "we got to move! Quickly now."

"I c-cant." He stammered "it's too far down"

Seeing that the hesitating fox would not jump down the pink hedgehog walked to the side of the small building and started to speak with the fox calmly and quietly "we'll catch you. Don't worry."

The fox seemed even more frightened and muttered some more "a-are you s-sure you'll c-c-catch me?"

"I promise" she answered

He looked deeply in her eyes only to see that girl was serious and honest. The young fox took all the courage he could muster and jumped…

**Short chap I know but I guarantee you'll see many more words in the next chapter. I have already started and almost finished it. It's going to be a good one! **

**Oh and still waiting for my first review. Can't wait to have it!**

**Anyhow watch your emails closely so you don't miss chapter 3 of Cobalt and Sakura Book 1! **

**_In chapter 3: we have walked to where the map told us to go to. Standing on the biggest stone was a man in a black cloak. He kicked a scroll that was at his feet and spoke in a dark voice, "this is only the begging!"_**

**_That's all he said before he disappeared in a red flash. _**


	4. Chapter 3: the fire scorched scroll

**All right guys, sorry about the technical difficulties I had, the computer's quite old. I lost everything, the chapter was done and BAM! It decides to do something stupid and I lost everything ****L****. Sad I know, so I'm going to use my school laptop (a 2006 macbook). Anyhow this chapter is much longer as I promised and I hope you enjoy chapter 3.**

Chapter 3: the fire-scorched scroll

Third person P.O.V.

"I promise," she answered

He looked deeply in her eyes only to see that the girl was honest and serious. The young fox took all the courage he could muster, and jumped…

Seconds felt like hours, he had closed his eyes so he wouldn't see what await him. He landed on something and fell hard along with the other object. Opening his eyes, the young one realizes that the pink one had kept her promise and she had caught him.

"Y-you c-c-caught me?" the orange fox stuttered,

"I always hold true to my promises." She answered wisely as she winked at him.

"We should be searching for what way we should be going to. Or are we going to stay here until we die of hunger." The black hedgehog asked.

"We'd die of thirst or boredom first." The blue one said with a smirk.

"So where do we go now wise guy?" the pink one joined in.

It took time before the blue one answered. By the time he thought about it a smirk was already present on his face. "Wherever the wind takes us," the blue hedgehog was walking away. Suddenly he stopped next to a humongous tree and turned around "what are you people waiting for, let's go!"

As the continued to walk into the unknown, the blue one was looking at a piece of paper that he found scavenging around the building. It read:

_Go to wherever the wind takes you,_

_As you are the wind tamer,_

_Continue until you find the path of Takoyu,_

_Where you will find, a_ _giant wonder._

_To: Cobalt_

The blue hedgehog knew right away this was for him as the color blue is the same color as cobalt. The name was nice "Cobalt," he whispered to himself, it suited him and he liked it. _I wonder what names would suit the others?_

'Cobalt' who wasn't paying attention, was suddenly shoved aside by the young fox. He was going to ask the orange one, what was wrong with him, only to realize he was shoved because he would have walked right off a steep hill.

"Do we go down, or do we stay up here and go left and/or right?" asked the black hedgehog, once he had caught up along with the pink one.

"We go wherever the wind takes us," said Cobalt.

"What's that suppose to mean?" The 3 other furies asked in union.

"It means to follow me!" Cobalt screamed as he ran down the mini mountain. The other 3 followed him down. They ran after him, through a dense forest, Cobalt slowed down and stopped. The others did the same. They looked ahead to see a wide river. The 4 furies looked right then left, seeing no end to the river. They had to cross it, but they had another problem: they're seeming brave leader didn't want anything to do with the river.

_Is he afraid of the rocks in the river? Or is he afraid of the water? Yet we woke up hours ago in a little building with barely enough water to survive. It might be an instinct, or maybe something happened before he woke up and he is still scarred from an incident. _The pink hedgehog thought.

Cobalt finally stopped acting like the little child he was and started acting like the brave kid he was suppose to be. They jumped on the rocks and got on the other side. They then drank some water from the river and continued on their way.

The 4 almost fearless furies kept on walking until they came to a clearing. In the center of it all was a big sign. Cobalt walked up to it and read out loud: - this way to the path of Takoyu. - This way to the path of Sakura the Pink.

"Sakura?" the pink hedgehog asked.

"Sounds like something that would fit you as a name until we find out our real ones." The black hedgehog suggested.

"I agree with you, um" Cobalt hesitated.

"We shall think of names for the rest of us later. Now, almost fearless leader of ours, which way shall we go?" the black one added.

Cobalt licked his right index finger and raised it in the air. The wind was going in the direction of Takoyu. "Takoyu it is, let us go the sun shall set soon." Cobalt stated as he started walking towards the path to Takoyu. The others followed wondering how in the world did this blue hedgehog know where to go.

It was soon going to be dusk; the 4 young travelers were very tired but kept on moving. They had found the path of Takoyu and at some points became lost. Although thanks to Cobalt they would find the track once more by following the wind.

Sakura tapped Cobalt's shoulder a couple of times and asked "it's getting dark, shouldn't we find a place to sleep?"

He looked at her and sighed, "we must get to Takoyu before the sun comes up. I fear we are being hunted and I don't want to risk getting caught."

Sakura barely nodded before snuggling close to Cobalt, "I'm cold."

Cobalt took acknowledgement of this and stopped in his tracks. "We are all tired, we shall find a clearing and rest."

"What if we really are being hunted like you feared?" The young fox asked.

"I will stand guard and wake you up when the moon will be high in the sky."

"Got it!" the three others said in union. They walked for another half an hour before finding a clearing. At this exact moment the wind stopped. Noticing this, Cobalt got himself in a fighting stance. He started to look around until something caught his eye. There were 4 stones and standing on the biggest stone was a man in a black cloak. The 4 realized there was something at his feet, it looked like a rolled up piece of paper. He kicked the piece of paper and spoke in a dark voice;" This is only the beginning!" those were the words he said before disappearing in a red flash.

Both, Cobalt and Sakura stared at each other. Cobalt went to pick up the piece of paper, which by now they had all realized it, was a scroll. It had a mark on it, like a scorch (no shit you saw this coming) a fire scorch. He unrolled it and read aloud:

_Dear companions: Cobalt, Sakura, Storm and Midnight._

_If you get this message in time, you may rest; for now._

_Sorry to have rushed the 4 of you, but I realize your survival instincts are surpassed what I could've imagined._

_Its no surprise you worked so well together, you all have different "gifts."_

_These are riddles; find out what they mean to know your gift._

_Cobalt: you have the wings of velocity_

_Sakura: the center of control and emotion of the group._

_ Storm: your name says what is happening in your mind 24/7_

_And finally; midnight: this inner light can illuminate even your darkest shadows._

_Good luck my survivors, your next clue lays to the left of where the first light begins._

Too tired to go on the 4 furies lay themselves on the ground. They fall sound asleep fast. The real question though is how long it will last?

**Finally, 7 hours, 5 word document pages and about 3 weeks later it is done. Hope you enjoy and keep a lookout for the next chapter.**

**Cya.**


End file.
